Jewel Thief: A New Ending
by h2omermaidforever
Summary: It was just an idea what I had because I didn't really like the ending of the jewel thief.Hope you enjoy and review please.


_**A.N: Please review it means a lot and I know someone else done one like this but this is my version and I don't own anything of h2o just add water will be one chapter and leaves of where they are in the office.**_

_**Zane's P.O.V**_

I was at in my office staring at a very beautiful necklace of Rikki's I had to take it to stop her getting together with Will but I wouldn't have done it if she just told me what was so special about the necklace when I asked. I was thinking everything over then I heard loud stomps like thunder then a loud breathing from outside the office after I heard all the noise I continued to fiddle and think on how to destroy Rikki and Will's soon to be relationship suddenly my door slammed and Rikki was there.

_"I want it back"Rikki said while she shut the door  
"What?the only thing you will get off me is my love for you"I replied to her  
"The necklace Zane I will not forgive you for the kiss,the moon and the ambergris years ago"Rikki told me with strong anger in her voice.  
"Yeah ,but what happened to us"I questioned  
"You went back to the selfish brat you always were"Rikki explained with no care in what she said  
"Right I am going to ignore what you said and we will go for a swim to Mako"I just told her shaking off her comment.  
"NO! the necklace Zane now you made mistakes too many infact"Rikki screamed  
"Why is this stupid necklace so important to you?"I asked her  
"Because it is a symbol of my life and my other half what you never accepted have you?"She said trying to calm down.  
"I have always accepted you for that no necklace"I shoved back at her.  
"ZANE"she shouted  
"If you don't want to be with me say so"I just told her  
"WOW you're a genious"Rikki said with sarcasm  
"Fine then but all I want is your trust and you want my trust I can't for sure keep your secret if we're not together"I explained without thinking  
"Zane the necklace"she said with pure worry.  
"NO!"he told me_

**_Normal P.O.V_**

Cleo and Bella then walked in unaware of what was going on with Zane and later they sat on the booths waiting for the screams and the calling names to end ,but they soon knew she wasn't going to come out so they both grabbed the crystals.(Cleo's out her pocket and Bella's from round her neck).They quickly pushed the crystals together after closing all the blinds and sealing the doors shut with their powers ,because if someone saw the blue light they would go mad.(Also it was closing time when it happened so nobody was there not even the workers).They both went into a deep trance with the light while the lights went off throughout the café.

**_Zane's P.O.V_**

It was ages of just me and Rikki sorting out my stupid mess and my stupid self all the lights went off out of nowhere and I could barely see so I went looking for a torch. Rikki quickly went out seeing the girls not seeing the crystals she went up to them they did not respond so she went to see what they were looking at then they were all in a trance.I came back with a torch and switched it on to see Rikki left the room so I went hunting for her.I opened up the door to see Rikki standing in the room with the girls so that was when I saw three crystals one round Rikki's neck the others in the hands of Cleo.I then stole them and pushed the girls out the café then broke the crystals apart.

**The Next Day**

I was on the beach waiting about for them to come as I knew they would come and they did come and asked me for the crystals and I gave them the crystals the girls left after that apart from Rikki.

_"Are you telling?"Rikki blurted out.  
"No I love you too much"I told her she then just waved._

So I grabbed her hips and put her on the fence where I was sat and rambled on then she just was getting ready to go ,until I leant in for a kiss she kissed me back out of nowhere I fell backwards so did she luckily we landed on the sand ,but when we did she ran off saying "Zane Bennett stop trying so hard I hate you go kiss Sophie one thing can not make up for a lifetime of mistakes"'.That day I smiled for hours knowing she still loved me and I would have her back soon.

**_A.N: Thanks for reading I know it may be a bit silly it was just a thought what was in my head and go easy please it my second fan fic remember I don't own anything of h2o just add water._**


End file.
